


Her Best Life

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Steve is a stay-at-home dad while Darcy's working in Jane's lab. How does he handle introducing their baby to solids?





	Her Best Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Darcy Rogers pulled up her and Steve’s floor’s security footage onto the pane of glass in front of her. It was the middle of the day and she wanted to see how Steve and Sarah Jane were doing. Their six-month-old daughter was just starting solids and Darcy wanted to see Steve feed her on his own.

When Steve and Darcy got married, they decided that once they started having kids, Steve would be the stay-at-home dad while Darcy continued working for Jane. Except for when he was saving the world, Steve was home all day with Sarah Jane and loved every minute of it.

The first room that came up on the feed was the living room, empty. Darcy switched the feed to the kitchen. Sure enough, Sarah Jane was in her high chair, grinning at her father, who was wearing what looked to be an entire jar of baby peas. Green goop dripped from his hair, face, and shoulders.

Darcy burst out laughing. “Friday, please,” she said when she was able to breathe again, “tell me you’re recording this!”

“Of course,” Friday said, a grin in her voice. “I wasn’t sure if you’d catch it.”

“And you know the rest of the team is gonna want to see this,” Darcy said, still grinning.

“Mr. Stark specifically wants me to play it during the next team meeting.”

Undaunted, Steve tried again. He did airplane noises as he waved the spoonful of carrot puree towards his daughter’s face but she pushed the spoon away just as it got to her mouth.

“Friday?” Darcy asked. “Could you remind him he has to hold her arms down? Yesterday, we could only get her to eat if I held her arms down and he fed her. Thank God for bottles.”

Friday relayed the message then Steve looked right into the camera, smiling. “Since you’re watching, Darce, how ‘bout a little help?”

Darcy grinned. “Tell him he’s doing just fine.”

When Friday told him that, he shot the camera a dirty look. Darcy just laughed.

She came home shortly before dinner and found her husband sitting at one end of the living room couch with his legs stretched out on the couch and their baby sitting in his lap. He was reading aloud to her from the book of Mother Goose stories Darcy had since she was a baby.

Darcy grinned. “I see you survived lunch.”

Sarah Jane’s face lit up when she saw her mother and she lifted her hands up to her. Darcy picked her up then took her place in Steve’s lap.

Steve wrapped his arms around them, grinning. “Barely. She’s harder to defeat than Thanos.”

“You just need practice.” She was about to nibble his ear when she saw he still had a little bit of pea puree in it. “You missed a spot.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll take a shower after dinner.”

“Make it after we put her down for the night,” Darcy murmured. “Seeing you all wet gets me that way too.”

Steve chuckled. “Your wish is my command.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “You’ll get the hang of this, Big Guy. It’s all patience and persistence, and you showed me you had plenty of that when you asked me out.”

He softly kissed her hair. “Yeah, it took ten times but you finally agreed.”

“Honestly, I thought you were joking. I never thought Steve Rogers would be interested in me.”

“Very interested.” Steve smiled down at the baby, who was babbling happily. “Look what you almost missed out on.”

“Mmm. Handsome hubby, happy baby. Yep, would’ve missed out on a lot.”

He chuckled. “Happy hubby too.”

She softly kissed his cheek. “I’m definitely living my best life.”

“So am I, Darce. So am I.”


End file.
